1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coffee maker apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved coffee maker valve apparatus wherein the same permits selective discontinuing flow of coffee through an associated brew pot to an underlying container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable during the brewing of coffee by contemporary coffee makers to disrupt flow to permit individuals to remove an associated underlying container for purposes of serving from the container or alternatively filling a single cup from an underlying position relative to the brew pot. Prior art apparatus has not adequately addressed this problem in a convenient and compact organization as set forth by the instant invention. Prior art coffee makers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,716 to Lorang setting forth a conventional coffee maker organization including a top member and a central support column containing a heating chamber to direct heated water through the top and through a brew pot in a conventional manner, wherein the operation of the Lorang patent is incorporated herein by reference for setting forth operation of a coffee brewing organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,281 to McGuffin, et al. sets forth a beverage making organization utilizing a lid selectively securable overlying the operating components of the organization in cooperation with a key lock arrangement to permit selective access thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,222 to Kauffman provides a brew pot and valve assembly to include a siphon flow of fluid therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,011 to Ly sets forth a brewing apparatus to be selectively utilized with prepackaged water utilizing a puncturing means for puncturing a prepackaged water container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,532 to Sonnentag, et al. provides a brewing organization utilizing a side-by-side arrangement to permit securement of the organization underlying cabinetry within a conventional kitchen arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved coffee maker valve apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.